Oh The Joys Of Explaining Mother Nature
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: Spain and Mexico were having a normal morning.  Well, it would've been until her 'present' came from Mother Nature.  Hmm...now how do you explain to your young colony that she's not dying?  Features Oc!Philippines.  Rated T because I can.


Oh the Joys of Explaining Mother Nature

Spain sat comfortably reading a Spanish newspaper at the breakfast table in his Spanish home. In front of him sat his eldest 'son', Mexico. Mexico was eating some eggs and bread in his regular everyday clothes which consisted of a white shirt and some work pants, his signature bandana was wrapped around his neck. All of his other colonies were either at the shopping center, or already working on harvesting the tomatoes.

"Papa" started the eldest, putting down his mug of coffee. Spain only replied with a grunt, showing that he was listening. "Where's Maria?"

The Spaniard put his paper down in thought. Maria, the human personification of the Philippines, was not up yet.

"Maybe she's still asleep. She's a teenager now, and you know how they like their sleep." He chuckled softly as nostalgic memories entered his mind. "I remember when you were at that age, Alejandro. You used to sleep until it was hours after noon. Maria had to wake you up with a bucket off cold water because you were leaving everyone with extra chores."

Alejandro chuckled/sighed at the memory of little five year old Maria carrying a bucket of ice water to his room and dumping it all on his face. How she did it, nobody knew. Know it was her turn to slack off, he smirked slightly.

"She's been working hard lately." Antonio interjected, as if reading his son's mind. "Yeah" he absentmindedly agreed. "She's been working a lot around the house. She even cleaned all of our rooms by herself while being able to harvest all of her mangoes for her pies." He added all thoughts of dumping ice water on her head, gone. After all, that little girl could throw quite the punch to the gut if she was angered. He blamed Mt. Mayon for that. Just as another comfortable silence settled on the duo, a high pitched scream pierced their ears. Their eyes widened at the realization that it was, in fact, their precious Maria. Before they could even stand up, the young Filipina had already bounded down the stairs and attached herself to her older brother's hip. She had tears in her eyes and was constantly repeating her brother's name in the tiny voice she had.

"Maria! What's wrong, _hija_? Did something happen?" Antonio's worried voice made its way to the young girl's hearing.

"P-papa…I…I think I'm going to die!" She screamed as she poured more tears into Alejandro's shirt.

Antonio looked horrified.

"Why hija? Why do you think you're going to die? Mi dios, is someone threatening you!" Spain had fire in his eyes. Nobody threatens his colonies. Nobody!

Right at that moment, Maria seemed more scared of her papa than her problem.

"P-papa! Nobody's threatening me!" cried out the scared little island colony.

"Then what's wrong?" This time it was Alejandro who spoke. Maria seemed to tear up again.

"I'm…I'm bleeding!" She wailed out. Father and son's eyes widened as they began to inspect their only Asian sister for any bleeding wounds. They were glad to find none.

But where then?

"I…I woke up…and went to the bathroom..."

Oh crap.

"And then…when I looked at my underwear…"

Oh crap.

"There was blood on it!"

Oh. Crap. The two men looked absolutely horrified. She was a girl, and a teenage one at that. This was bound to happen. And the worst part was, all the other, older female colonies were out. This means that he can't back out of the Mother Nature talk anymore. Alejandro patted her back awkwardly.

"Maria, you're not dying." Alejandro slowly told her. Maria looked back at her brother with tearful, hopeful eyes. "I'm not? Then why am I bleeding?"

"Umm…Uh…Erm…..Papa!" He exclaimed while handing her over to their father. "You're the adult! You explain to her!"

Maria landed in his arms, very confused. Spain looked very uncomfortable.

"uh…."

~some time later~

"And why a woman bleeds at that certain age."

"Oh. I get it now."

At the end, Spain ultimately chickened out and decided to call Belgium to teach his daughter about the 'monthly presents from mother nature'.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I've always wondered how Spain explained the cycle to little Philippines. And after reading 'Mother Nature' by VisayanSea, featuring Fem!Iceland and the other Nordics, I decided to make this. The ending is pretty boring and I made this out of sheer boredom. I'm already working on the next chapter for 'My Series Of Oneshots' but I wanted to take a break. I rarely reread my stories so I apologize for any grammatical errors. This was made for everyone's amusement. Until next time. Peace!**


End file.
